


Ninoneko Holmes: The Gang's All Here!

by darkdropout



Series: Ninoneko Holmes [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Aimiya bffry, Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Mikeneko Holmes no Suiri - Freeform, cat!Nino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdropout/pseuds/darkdropout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aiba, Jun, Sho and Ohno each meet Nino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninoneko Holmes: The Gang's All Here!

WHEN AIBA MEETS NINO

When Aiba's brother's wife's best friend's pet cat has a litter of kittens, Aiba gets first dibs.

It should be a hard decision. Aiba has always been a sucker for tiny, baby animals and to pick just one out of a pile of mewling, wide-eyed kittens seems an impossible task. Until he actually gets there.

When Aiba looks down into the pen of fluffy, wriggling bodies, instantly there's one that stands out above all the rest. ("Kind of like love at first sight," Aiba will later explain to Sho and Jun and Ohno. "Except with a cat!")

There's nothing really special about this kitten in particular. It might be the runt of the litter with how small it is, but is seems to be holding its own among the rest - one minute it's sitting alone, calmly observing the others with only the vaguest of interest and the next minute it's tumbling into a pile with them, giddy with affection.

Aiba picks up the kitten. Its eyes are dark but sharp and its fur is sleek black except for a fleck of white on its chin. When Aiba puts out a finger for it to sniff, the kitten bites him - hard.

"Waa! You surprised me!" Aiba says to the kitten, smiling despite his injury. He holds out his finger again and the little cat licks it before once again sinking its sharp baby teeth into Aiba's skin.

"I'll take this one!" Aiba tells his brother's wife's best friend. "What's his name?"

"He doesn't have one," says the woman. "You can name him whatever you like."

Aiba holds up the kitten and looks it in the eye. "What shall I name you, kitty?" he asks.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a name pops into his head. ("It was like magic," Aiba will tell Sho and Jun and Ohno. "He used his magic cat powers on me!")

"Nino?" Aiba asks.

The kitten meows tiny and fierce - annoyed, Aiba would say, if such a little thing could be annoyed.

"Nino it is then," Aiba tells him.

The kitten doesn't reply, just bites Aiba's finger again, a little lighter this time.

Aiba is certain that this means Nino likes him.

 

*

WHEN JUN MEETS NINO

"Your cat just bit me," says Jun, somewhere close to outraged. "And I'm not sure if it's because I started petting him or because I stopped."

"Nino-chan is a little moody," Aiba apologizes. He scoops up the cat and doesn't even wince when Nino sinks his claws into Aiba's skin. "But isn't he the cutest?"

Jun quirks a disparaging eyebrow. "You're bleeding."

 

*

WHEN SHO MEETS NINO

"I don't think your cat likes it in that bag," Sho comments, eying Nino warily as the cat glares out from the top of Aiba's fashionable leather side bag. "And I don't think the manufacturers originally intended for that use of their product."

Nino meows, loud and unamused, and Sho takes another startled step back.

"Wait a minute....Aiba, didn't I give you that bag for your birthday?"

 

*

WHEN OHNO MEETS NINO (DON'T PRETEND THAT YOU DIDN'T SEE THE OHMIYA COMING. DON'T. EVEN.)

"Nino-chan is so friendly," Ohno says.

Which is nice of Ohno to say really since about three minutes after he'd walked through the door, Nino had scaled him like a tree and started headbutting Ohno in the face, purring so loud that Aiba has to raise his voice to be heard when he asks Ohno if he'd like something to drink.

"You probably smell like tuna," Jun grumbles, his jealousy embarrassingly ill-disguised as he watches Nino scramble up onto Ohno's shoulders and curl around Ohno's neck like a furry scarf.

"Ah, but Nino doesn't like fish," Aiba calls from the kitchen. He reappears in the living room a moment later with a saucer of milk in one hand and a beer in the other. He hands the beer to Ohno and puts the saucer down on the floor by Ohno's feet.

"He's a very picky eater," Aiba explains. "He only likes hamburger steak." He sits down next to Jun and watches with an affectionate grin as Nino nuzzles against Ohno's neck. "And he doesn't much like milk either, even though I keep telling him he needs to drink it to grow up big and strong! But he will share an ice cream cone with you if you try!"

"Cute," Ohno says. He reaches up and rubs the soft fur of Nino's cheek with the back of his hand, then winces when Nino reacts by flexing his sharp little claws into Ohno's t-shirt.

"You can move him if he's bothering you," Aiba offers.

"No he's fine." Ohno crooks his finger under Nino's chin and smiles when Nino eagerly tilts his head up to give Ohno more access.

Across the room, Jun pretends to check his phone and discreetly takes a picture for his new wallpaper background.

 

When it's time to leave, Nino follows Ohno all the way to the door, meowing pathetically and winding around and around Ohno's legs as Ohno tries to slip on his shoes.

"Nino," Aiba chides. He reaches down and scoops the kitten into his arms. "Oh-chan has to go home now. He played with us all afternoon and he's tired."

Nino mews sadly and struggles a bit in Aiba's hold, looking at Ohno entreatingly.

"Hurry up, Ohno!" Jun calls from outside, exasperated.

"I'll be back, Nino-chan," Ohno promises. He leans in close to Aiba's arms and lets the kitten butt their heads together one last time. He waves to Aiba. "Bye, Aiba-chan! Thanks for the beer!"

Aiba closes the door behind Ohno one handed, still holding Nino against his chest with the other. He takes Nino into the kitchen and places him gently in front of his bowl, which is still mostly full from when Aiba fed the cat this morning. (Nino is not only a picky eater, but a delicate one.) Nino stays where Aiba drops him and stares at the dish sullenly.

Aiba walks back into the living room to collect the empty beer bottles. When he enters the kitchen again a few moments later, Nino is still sitting in front of his dish - but in human form, crosslegged on the tile floor and wearing a tremendous scowl.

"Why are you sulking, Nino?" Aiba asks. He brushes a hand through Nino's messy black hair as he passes, but even as a human Nino's reflexes are lightning fast and he bats Aiba's hand away with a sharp slap. Aiba pulls his hand back, but doesn't take it personally. He's long learned to interpret all of Nino's actions as signs of deep-seated affection, no matter how much they sting.

"That Oh-chan," Nino says finally. "He's nice."

Aiba leaves the room again and comes back with Nino's untouched saucer of milk. He places it on the floor by Nino, then sits down beside him.

"Oh-chan is great," Aiba agrees. "You like him a lot, huh?"

Nino shrugs dismissively. "He smells good."

"He smells like fish!" Aiba exclaims in surprise, tone just a bit accusing. "You don't like fish!"

Nino narrows his eyes at Aiba. "Maybe I do now."

"But Nino!" Aiba insists, shaking a finger at Nino for emphasis. "You told me you hate fish and if I ever tried to feed it to you again, you'd eat my favorite socks! You know, the one's with the rainbows on them!"

Nino leans over and bites Aiba's finger.

It really hurts a lot more with human teeth.

 

 

THIS MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE LATER TAKEN PLACE. WHY YOU ASK? BECAUSE EVEN GREAT DETECTIVES NEED TO RELY ON SCIENCE SOMETIMES.

 

The next day Aiba, for experiments sake, buys a can of tuna and leaves some in Nino's dish before dinner.

Around 4, Nino wakes up from his afternoon nap and pads towards the kitchen. He stops before he even gets all the way into the room, sniffing the air suspiciously.

 _The moment of truth!_ , Aiba thinks excitedly from his inconvenient but totally genius hiding place behind the refrigerator.

Suddenly, Nino looks up. And directly at Aiba. _Damn!_ Aiba thinks. _How did he find me?!_ But before he can explain himself, Nino has turns away and walked right back out of the room.

Later, Aiba is unsurprised to find his favorite pair of rainbow socks torn to shreds at the foot of his bed. After all, all great scientists must make sacrifices for their work. At least he got the data he needed.

Experiment conclusion: my cat is in love with Ohno Satoshi!

 


End file.
